Future and current home and professional environments will contain a large number of lighting devices for creation of ambient, atmosphere, accent or task lighting. These lighting devices may be controlled via a (wireless) network, for example by a smart device such as a smartphone, or via switches or control panels. Other types of lighting control require physical interaction with the controllable lighting device. An example of a lighting device that may be controlled via physical interaction is disclosed in patent application WO2006038135A1, wherein the light emission of a portable lighting device is based on the orientation of the lighting device.
The increase of smart lighting devices in home and professional environments enable scene setting (i.e. controlling one or more lighting devices such that they create a consistent light effect, for example an evening light effect, an office light effect, a party light effect, etc.). In current systems, a user may select these scenes via a user interface of a smart device, a switch or a lighting control panel. In such systems, the one or more lighting devices are controlled according to preset light settings, not taking into account how these effects influence the environment, thereby possibly creating light scenes (effects) which are not in line with the user's expectations. Thus, there is a need in the art that light scenes are applied to one or more lighting devices automatically in such a way that they convey the light effect in a befitting manner.
International patent application WO 2006/075297 A1 relates to a lighting system that comprises: a plurality of remote-controlled lighting devices, each including a support which can be oriented around a pair of axes, a plurality of light sources carried by the support and motor means for controlling the orientation of the support around the pair of axes; and a remote control system including programming means for programming a number of lighting configurations, for each of which the orientation of the support and the intensity of the light emitted by each light source of each lighting device are set, storing means for storing the number of programmed lighting configurations; and selecting means for calling up any one of the stored lighting configurations.